A Grama Do Vizinho
by Lina Limao
Summary: Por Que Todos nós sabemos que ela é SEMPRE mais verde. :: GaaIno:: Presente pra tia Cecinha ::


**Título: **A Grama Do Vizinho

**Fandom: **Naruto

**Personagem/Casal: **GaaIno (insinuação de NaruSaku)

**Set:** Inverno

**Tema:** Gramado

**Gênero:** Romance

**Classificação:** G

**Sumário:** Por que nós sabemos que ela é sempre mais verde. Gaara que o diga.

**Avisos: **Nenhum.

**Disclaimer****:** Naruto não é meu, mas eu já estou arranjando isso. (;

_**xox**_

**A Grama do Vizinho.**

Aquela manhã preguiçosa de domingo, parecia ser a mais calma do mês. As crianças brincando e correndo pela agitada Konoha, e os pais correndo atrás delas, como sempre. Os gritos abafados das crianças atraíram-na na direção da janela. Ela debruçou-se no parapeito, com os cabelos loiros, compridos, presos em um rabo de cavalo de balançava conforme o vento ia adentrando por sua janela.

Seus olhos azuis correram do seu jardim, bonito e com flores amarelas e brilhantes, para o quintal ao lado. A casa laranja com os tijolos de barro vermelho e o gramado verde impecável a frente. As lótus, chamativamente rosa, atraiam a atenção das garotinhas que corriam pela rua.

E a loira, franziu o cenho e torceu o nariz. Observou atentamente as flores que sacudiam com o vento e observou as suas, que pareciam sugar a energia do sol só pra elas, tão brilhantes. Mas mesmo que suas flores fossem tão lindas, aquelas malditas crianças preferiam as flores da casa do lado. E aquilo a fez irritar-se tremendamente.

Ela caminhou com passos duros e barulhentos até o dorminhoco que se mantinha encostado-se às costas da poltrona estofada de couro. Ele mantinha os olhos fechados, com as mãos na nuca e a boca aberta. Já havia adormecido com a televisão ligada. A moça bateu o pé no chão, nervosa, o que o fez abrir os olhos verdes e fitá-la.

- Algum problema? – Ele perguntou enquanto reconhecia o mau presságio que aquelas feições significavam. Ela cruzou os braços contra o peito e fez um bico enorme.

- Vá arrumar o jardim. – Falou chorosa, enquanto tentava fazê-lo ver a gravidade daquilo. Ele piscou algumas vezes, tentando entender o real significado daquelas palavras. Por fim soltou inocente:

- O jardim está arrumado. - Pior erro de sua vida. Ela aproximou-se dele com os olhos soltando faíscas.

- Pois é bom arrumar direito! Passaram crianças pela rua e elas elogiaram o jardim da Sakura e não o meu! – Ela falou elevando gradativamente o tom de sua voz. Ele a fitou por mais alguns instantes.

- Isso por que ela não faz o marido dela sair pra arrumar as flores. – Ele falou antes de correr os olhos verdes de volta até a televisão. Mas o pesar dos olhos azuis o fizeram girar os olhos até ela. Não devia ter feito aquilo.

- Ele arruma as flores dela sempre que pode, sabia? – Ela perguntou colocando as mãos na cintura. Ele suspirou e sacudiu os cabelos ruivos. Fitou-a de modo desafiador.

- Isso por que se ele não fizer, ela dá um daqueles sopapos grosseiros dela. E, além disso, ele não tem nada melhor pra fazer mesmo... – Ele respondeu, ela o fuzilou com o olhar.

- Ele é o Hokage, Gaara, ele de fato tem sim mais o que fazer.

- Mesmo assim. Esta fora de cogitação eu ir arrumar o gramado.

- Se você não for, a minha cama estará fora de cogitação. – Ela falou. Gaara a fitou por alguns instantes e logo deu um longo suspiro.

- Tá bem. Onde está o adubo?

**xox **

Deviam ser por volta das cinco da tarde, quando Gaara finalmente enterrou uma das pedras no meio da grama e deu um sorriso vitorioso. Ele limpou o suor com as costas da mão e suspirou, antes de chamar pela noiva, que chegou correndo e cambaleando para ver o tal serviço.

Havia ficado lindo, ela tinha que admitir.

A grama verdinha chegava brilhar. As flores amarelas e os copos de leite se uniam, intercaladas, enquanto ficavam ajeitadas no jardim com algumas pedras ao redor do pequeno caminho de cimento, formando uma trilha.

Ela sorriu maravilhada e enroscou seus braços finos no pescoço do marido e beijou-lhe os lábios suavemente.

- Ficou lindo, Gaara, eu adorei!- Ela falou com a voz fina e histérica. Ele deu um meio sorriso.

- Vai me deixar dormir agora, Ino? – Ele perguntou. Ela assentiu rindo. E na casa ao lado, a kunoichi de cabelos rosados observou atentamente ao jardim da casa ao lado. Coçou a cabeça e fitou suas pequenas lótus desapontada. Virou-se para o marido, que se mantinha deitado no sofá, dormindo, com a boca aberta e um pacote de batatinhas em cima do peito. Ela caminhou até ele e o cutucou, fazendo-o acordar.

- Ahn? O que foi? – Ele perguntou enquanto abrir os olhos azuis sonolentos e a fitava. Ela torceu o nariz.

- Vá já arrumar aquele gramado, Naruto!

_**Xox**_

Idiotamente idiota e_e'

Presente pra tia Cecinha. Desculpe pela fic lixo, ceh, mas minha criatividade está ainda pior que ela ç_ç'


End file.
